Y not?
by That one guy w a name
Summary: So first fanfic and it concentrates on percabeth and Thalia with an oc .sorry but I suck at summaries. Rated m for future chapters might have some lemons I know a lot of you r only after the lemons so they start on chpt2 but on page 3
1. Chapter 1

Chpt1: Intro to the chaos (A/N): I don't own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson series First fanfic and I'm doing this on the 30th of July ,2012 don't know if I'll put it or not. If I do I'll continue till I feel like it unless I get reviews wanting it continued I'm doing it on my iPod so it will probably look shitty. Please no flames and I might throw in some lemons later so stay tuned ~mothafu****jones Percy's pov: sometimes I wish I wasn't a halfblood. I mean either chasing monsters or getting chased basically every day. Who wouldn't get tired of it? Take this month for instance, we had this one new Latino camper who looks a little round but can run faster than he looks and has a solitary attitude and a big temper. Calls himself " Tony " but his name was Agustin. One day I tried to use his phone to call annabeth but he said he hid his sim card so that he could use it in front of Chiron without getting in trouble. I said, " then what use is it u turd?" he stood up to face me and I realized he must be like 5 and a half feet a little shorter than me but his glare was furious and I saw so much anger and resentment and what I thought was sorrow mixed with something that can only be called insanity, he answered ," I only need it for my music and watch the way u talk to me before u regret it" he the took out his phone plugged in some earphones(A/N: I listen to some "weird" music according to my girlfriend but idgaf. I'm gonna be putting in the random names of them) and all you hear is a low base and what sounds like a piano and some drums and eminem singing, " I'm the devil if there ever was such a thing ..." by then I've left him alone in the Hermes cabin yet the song continues in my head already at the chorus ,"You bout to - journey into the mind of a psychopath killer Blood spiller, mentality much iller than you could ever imagine in your wildest dreams You'll feel his pain and his silent screams You bout to - journey into the mind of a psychopath killer Blood spiller, mentality much iller than you could ever imagine in your wildest dreams You'll feel his pain and his violent screams" all of a sudden the song is over and I hear the kids voise ," American psycho by d12 btw" That kid creeps me out, he acts and looks like he could belong in the ares cabin but his mind is as sharp as the athena cabin kids and and is good at shooting bows and has some talent in music but his voice is suited for that rap cus it's really deep for him to be only 14. Another thing is that he hasn't been claimed yet. He's past that age already and should have been claimed but he is so indifferent to it that we leave him to his own devices. Anyway me and annabeth had been told to take him on his first mission. I was packing for the trip before I remembered something , he never told us where we were going. I wanted to ask him but decided to ask annabeth instead. Agustins pov: Ok so one day I was at my house with my stepdad being a giant asshole and my little sisters being annoying and I felt like my mind was gonna snap so I got my backpack some clothes my phone, it's charger and my wallet containing $135 cash and like $80 in my credit. I just got my keys and took my bike I finally discovered an outlet for my rage and focused all that energy into my legs. When I finally stopped pedaling I was in eagle rock plaza. It was a nice neighborhood but I had history here with some people but a couple of friends so I decided to hang with them . I got lucky and my friend Corey was there. We played video games for a while but I got bored and said I had to head back. I passed by the target near his house (A/N: he lives 2 blocks from it but I changed his name) and bought some extra batteries for my phone I get sleepy and decide to crash at the park gym. When I wake up the next morning I am on this hill with a gigantic pine tree and I see something glittering in the trees branch and head for it. I get close and stop because I hear a dog coming and I see this huge dog with a pure black coat (A/N: as in fur on it's body) running for me I'm a few yards away from the tree and am about to climb it when I see a gigantic snake curled around the tree and I go to face the dog cus I hate snakes. When the dog suddenly turns to dust and I see a kid with a sword standing as if he stabbed it and he walks up to me and says ," hi, my name is Percy Jackson ." (A: so, what do you think? Good or bad please no flames just trying to do something with my spare time so I won't be bored the chapter is kind of long and not sure if it makes sense but there u r. Will try and put chpt2 up by Saturday but I need help with the quest what should I have them do? I also need help deciding what cabin he should be in. Ares? Athena? Apollo?or one of the big three review and let me know what u think will continue past chapter 2 if I have at least 2 reviews ~mathafu****jones 


	2. Explaining stuff

Explaining stuff: A/n: I kind of forgot to put that this story happens after the son of neptune so that I can put it in a way that will explain my OC. Think of him as a type of frank except that I don't like his power cus it makes him too overpowered for my taste 


	3. Lucky bastard

Chpt2: lucky bastard (A:N so I had 41 views after 6 hours or so and decided to put the first lemon into this story cus I know some people can't keep it in their pants. Jk ppl :p Keep in mind I want reviews and views. [p.s. U don't need an account to review {I think :)}]) Percy's pov: So, after getting creeped out by the newbie I went to look for annabeth but got held up by Chiron wanting me to take over the swordsmanship class for the rest of the day. I didn't want to do it but I also didn't wanna be a dick with him so I agreed. Wish I hadn't. The first group of campers to go up was the ares cabin. I was getting "along" with clarisse seeing as how she still wanted to pound my face into the ground and not cut my manhood off. By the end of their class I had 8 cuts along both arms, my chest, and one on the back of my leg which I had no idea how it got there. Thankfully next was the Demeter cabin who weren't that skilled with a blade. I ended up getting in trouble hitting this kid ( Alex? Pulling up a blank on his name) in the nose with the hilt of riptide and knocking him out. I was getting pretty mad cus I still had two classes to go until I was free for the afternoon to look for annabeth. The last two classes were Aphrodite and Hephaestus and I ended up pretty fucked up and tired so I went to take a shower so the water could heal me. I skipped dinner and headed straight to my cabin so I could take a nap. Warning : lemon ahead :) enjoy Later that night: I hear a soft gasp and am instantly awake and my hand is already at riptide ( in pen form) and wait for the person in my cabin to get closer. I can feel my body tense and the adrenaline pumping through my system. When they are close enough I jump out of bed and uncap riptide and tackle the person to the floor. I hear a soft yelp as we fall and I point my sword at their throat. Then, using the glow from riptide I take a look at my captives face. "Annabeth? What are u doing in my cabin?" then I notice that my knee is on her stomach and I help her get up. As she tries to get her breath back I turn on the lights in the cabin and that's when I realize that she is naked. I stare at her with my jaw gaping and realize exactly how beautiful my girlfriend is. She had a flat stomach and (A/N: I know that there are some ppl who aren't old enough to read this out there but do it anyway so I won't bother with breast sizes) and nice perky tits. When my eyes move down I stare at her perfectly shaven pussy and feel a bulge start grow in my boxers. I guess she must've noticed cus she says," looks like I woke up you and your friend Percy." I blush and try to hide my "friend" but she jumps on me and straddles me and whispers secily in my ear," don't hide it. I love the fact I can turn u on like you do to me" only then do I feel the liquid falling from her snatch onto my legs. This all only makes me want her even more but I'm cautious so I say," you sure you want to do this?" She just kisses me in response. As I feel the passion in her kiss I let my tounge out and our tounges wrestle for dominance. Then she starts to grind on me and I respond by moving my mouth to her breast and sucking on one of her nipples. She moans and I smile and bite her nipple gently and she moans even louder. I use my other hand to pinch her right nipple while u suckle the left and she groans in ecstasy( it means pleasure kids) and she screams as she cums. I use her moment of disorientation afterward to pit her on her knees and put my dick in her face. She gasps when she sees it. I'm maybe 7 or 8 inches when standing at full mast and I feel worried she won't take it when she grabs it and starts to move her hand up and down on my shaft. Her hand is so small she has to use both hands to wrap them completely around my dick. She jerks me off moving her hands faster as I thrust my hips desparate to reach release when she takes her hands off I groan from loss of contact when I feel her start to lick my shaft. She slowly moves her head up and down and I can barely keep my hands off of of her head to force her to go faster. She uses her upper teeth to graze my dick while using her tounge to lick the bottom of it. I can't help it anymore and grab the sides of her head to force my dick down her throat. She starts to gag but she starts to relax her throat and she takes it easier. I throw my head back in pleasure. Gods, I love the feel of her mouth on my dick. I would gladly give up my Achilles curse just for an hour of this. Then when she is running out of air I my balls start to tense and I shoot my cum right down her throat and she gladly swallows it. She grins at me and says, " Now for the main course!" (A/N: I hate cliffhangers but I have 93 views and no reviews. U want and ending for their little escapade or what? I know that at least 24 of u have an account. Come on now. I already have the ending but I need at least 2 reviews. Only 2 ppl need to review. Is it really that hard?) 


	4. U want it or not?

(A/N: ok, out of the 201 ppl who have seen [as of 7:33 am on the third of august] none of u could leave a review? Really? 


	5. Chpt2 lucky bastard part 2

Chpt2: lucky bastard part2 (A/N: This continuation is dedicated to the first 2 ppl who reviewed. And to the first ones request u got it. I was getting really frustrated cus I wanted to post it but I needed encouragement cus my brain is turded :). Anyway enjoy) " you ready for the main course?" I responded," do you even have to ask?" I was still "limp" from that blowjob but when she started to get up my cock jumped for joy. She moved closer to me and I kissed her with as much passion as she had kissed me earlier. While we were making out I flipped her onto the bed with me on top. While we make out I fondle her tits and nudge her legs open with my knee. I guide my dick to her slit and move it up and down to lubricate it. Then I slowly push in and annabeth gasps into our kiss so I push in farther. I'm about a third of the way in when I reach a wall I look pull away from our kiss and look into her eyes. "Go ahead," she tells me. I capture her mouth in a kiss and break through her barrier in a single thrust. She yelps in pain and I instantly feel bad for causing her so much pain but I just want to pound her until we pass out from pleasure overload. When she starts to wiggle her hips I know she's ready. I thrust in slowly and she moans," it feels so good but I need it all in me! Faster!" I just start moving until I'm all the way in then start to pick up speed and she screams in ecstasy. I move so fast her screams turn to short shrieks. I feel her pussy start to clench around my dick and know she is about to orgasm. Then her pussy tightens around my dick in a way that makes me wanna fuck her even faster. The sensation makes me think that her pussy is "milking" my dick and I push in as far as I can and she screams as she comes which makes me finally reach my climax and I cum inside her. I am still horny so I use the post sex bliss she has and flip her upside down. I spread her cheeks and guide my dick towards her puckered hole( A/N: [I'm gonna be calling all u ppl below 16 lil midgets out of love for the fun I had at that age] her but lil midgets). Since we just orgasmed my dick is still lubricated and slides easily into her hole. When she feels it in her butt she cries out on shock. Then I just keep on fucking her until she starts to shudder from my dick filling up her ass. I slump hump her until eventually I cum in her ass and pull out and shoot the rest over her back. After I just cuddle up with her And fall asleep. (A/N: to the second and fourth people thnx. To the the first one who commented was that good enough? I don't really do my girl analy. To mookeypoop, I am mad bro >:O. And I suck at the lines cus like I said in chpt 1 I'm doing it on my iPod. Next chapter is gonna be about the quest but what should I have them do? I'm gonna be giving a surprise at the end of the next chpt. Hint: Thalia never joined the hunt. I'm all late at posting this cus although music motivates me it also distracts me. ~Mothafu****Jones 


	6. Give me reviews or I decide OC's cabin

(A/N: to all of u who have read my story so far the real chpt 3 will go up either late tonight[ date being 8-2-12] or early tomorrow 


	7. Chapter 3 mysteries uncovered

Chpt3 mysteries uncovered (A/N: So. U want lemons only? If yes then I'll stop the story and start writing a separate one with only lemons. Seeing as how nobody wanted to find out my OC's cabin but they all wanted the lemon I guess this is true. I am gonna start college on Monday so I need to know before saturday. I just noticed today but when I put up my stories ffn takes out the spaces and it ends up looking turded. I'll try to fix it today ~mothafuckerjones Agustins pov: So I was getting used to living at camp but I stuck to myself seeing as how me being a halfblood was possible seeing as how I knew my real dad. Heck, I was named after him! I hate that man though, he hit my mom when I was a year and a half old we left him and my mom started dating my step dad when I was 4 and I now have 3 sisters and only the two year old is nice to me. Anyway I was feeling bummed out that it might have been a mistake and stayed alone and away from ppl so I wouldn't be disappointed if I was right. Still, I couldn't help noticing how hot some of these girls were. I mean they all were cute in their own way some more than others cough*the Aphrodite cabin* cough cough. Although they were all hot, only one girl managed to wake up my "friend". I wanted to approach her so bad but I still had to distance myself from everybody just incase. So it turns out I suck ass at everything except swordfighting and archery but am ok at the Greek lit. class. So one day I was just headed back to my cabin after dinner when I see Percy coming out of the showers and watch as he heads to his cabin. I see annabeth following him and she puts on a hat and then she's gone. I'm just annoyed with the fact that I'm still without something cool and that I'm still undetermined so I ignore this and continue to my cabin. (Later that night) I had dreams about my family not even looking for me and that got me mad enough to wake me up. I just grabbed a blanket my phone and an extra battery and headed to the beach. On my way there I passed the poiseden cabin and heard some weird noises. When I looked in through the window I saw annabeth being ridden by Percy. I couldn't believe it and just kept walking to the beach and tried to forget what I saw with music. I just stayed out there until the sun started coming up. I started to feel calmer in the morning so I headed to the showers to make it look like I just woke up. I was on my way there when I noticed that the girl I had a crush on ( fine, I admit it, I like her! U happy?) was headed to the showers so I headed back but I saw Percy approach me so I just went into the showers. When I came out I was surprised to find Percy waiting for me outside. "u want something?" I asked him." Yeah. Come take a walk in the forest with me." I nod mutely and follow. After 5 minutes of silence he asks me," Are you okay? I notice that u stick to yourself alot and ignore everyone. U want to talk about it?" I don't really want to but I might as well try to have at least one friend here. Right? " it's just that I doubt that I'm a halfblood becaus I know my real dad and my mom, I mean I've met my real dad and live with my mom and step dad. How does this fit into this world? How can I belong when the evidence is against it?" Percy looks at me and asks with a smile ," is that all?" I start to get mad and he tells me," it's possible that u are a descendant of a demigod or a line of demigods." when he says that I feel stupid for not considering that. I ask," are you sure?" He says,"yes" After that I start to feel confident and say see you later. When I'm almost at the edge of th woods I turn around and ask him," did you annabeth have fun last night?" when I see his stunned expression I run as fast as I can to my cabin and hide. (A/N: so. What do you think? Good or bad? For the lemon only story I need 50 or more reviews. I already have four so only 46. I'm gonna continue this until I get the 50 reviews or til I'm out of ideas. Also, since nobody helped with my OC's cabin I gave a hint that he is a descendant like frank. He will be a descendant of a daughter of Athena and a son of appollo. Thnx for reading. Don't worry next chapter will have lemons. ~mothafuckerjones 


	8. Chptr 4 more stuff

(A/N: so this chapter is dedicated to the two ppl who reviewed, thnx to the anon who reviewed at around 10:40 pm. And also thnx to emz006 for reviewing. As to all of the ppl reading, I spent two hours trying to put the lines on it. They show up on my iPod but not when I put it up. Can one of u ppl help me? Pls? I will love you forever! Also, I needed help with the quest but I'm on a time limit so I'll go ahead without it. Probably gonna eff it up ;). so far I've only used Percy and my OC but I'm putting in Thalia today. It's gonna be a long chapter cus I need her thoughts on mr newbie and percabeth. Remember to review pls! I tried to fix the problem with the lines on the previous chapter but don't know if it worked. If it didn't , I'm sorry but I'm a new author and don't know squat about how to do this. ~mothafuckerjones Agustins pov: So after our walk in the woods, I surprised Percy by asking of he had fun with annabeth. I cheesed it(A/N: I'm going to be using that term sometimes. Despite how it sounds, it means to run away. U ppl and yo dirty minds>:0 jk :) love u ppl) and hid in the Hermes cabin. I saw him pass in front of the cabin a couple of times but he didn't find me. I eventually had to leave to use the restroom. I used all the stealth and ninja skills I knew. I made it in and out of the restroom without seeing him so I was feeling pretty good about myself. When I got back to the Hermes cabin guess who I saw waiting outside? Yup, Percy. I was about to cheese it when I felt something grab and start to twist my arms. Now, I might be chubby(A/N: bet most of you forgot that fact) but it wasn't 100% fat only like 30-35% fat the rest was how I looked without flexing my muscles. I lifted my right leg forward and kicked behind me in a roundhouse kick thing except behind me. Then I remembered that annabeth could turn invisible so I pulled my leg close to me so as to not anger her or Percy. "What do you guys want," I asked as innocently as possible[O:) that's supposed to be an angel face]. "Yeah come with us." By this point I was just trying to analyze my options. I could go with them, I could also just cheese it and if annabeth is still holding on to try to shake her off. I probably wouldn't get far enough before they recovered though. So I let them lead me into the forest. "So, how do you know?" starts off annabeth. "I was mad so I decided to head to the beach to try and calm down. Don't ask why I was mad." " then when I was passing by the Poseidon cabin, I heard some weird noises. I was curious so I went up to the window and saw you guys doing it" "I was pretty shocked so I headed to the beach and stayed their until sunrise and then I went to take a shower." "then I asked him to walk with me to the woods and we talked and right before he left he asked if we had a good time," Percy finishes. I nod and annabeth thinks about what she is gonna say before she starts to talk. " Agustin , I can expl-" " Don't bother," I say cutting her off." I know about that shot already. Sides I'm happy that u guys love each other enough to do that" " so you won't snitch?" they ask me"your secret is safe with me" I respond. They say thank you and then I am surprised when they say," u wanna hang out later today?" " sure where?" I ask them. "At the lake. It's gonna be us two, Thalia and you if you go." I say," maybe. Thnx for the invite." I really want to go but that girl will be there. I know that I don't have that much of a chance with a lot of these girls so I'm desperate to seem cool. In the end I decide to go just because it's hot and I want to swim. By the time I get there the only ones there are annabeth and Thalia. Or so I think when I get to the edge of the Pier, Percy shows up and throws me into the water. I've been taking swimming lessons for 3 years so I know how to hold my breath for a long time and how to sink to the bottom. While under the water I swim to the side of the pier while they're waiting for me to come up. Since Percy is still there I grab his legs and throw him on his back onto the pier deck. When annabeth and Thalia see this they burst into laughter and Percy blushes furiously. I tell him," u mad bro?" and he replies with a laugh," I ain't even mad bro." At that point I know he realizes that we are now even and that he can't get mad cus we were playing around. Percy jumped into the lake and we went over to annabeth and Thalia. So they were still laughing at me and Percy when we reached them and we got annoyed so we went of on our own. Thalia's pov starting the day Agustin had his talk in the woods with percy: I woke up early because I felt creeped out being in the zues cabin alone and decided to head to the showers. On my way there I saw that newbie. He's younger than me but his attitude makes him seem older. He has this face that makes you think he can be as funny as humanly possible , yet he makes his faces seem so serious. Lately I've felt like talking to him but my reason argues with my emotions. Argument inside her head : Reason: he's chubby and you are older! Emotions: but he's so mysterious! (Reason walk up to emotions speaker and lowers the volume) Reason: listen me- Emotions: trying to turn me down, that's y I'm talking to you! Turn me back up what are u insane?! (Emotion walks over to reasons speaker and destroys it) Back in the "real" world: While this was going on I realized something, I'm falling for him! I saw him coming to the showers and said to myself," finally my chance to talk with him!" He saw me and headed back to his cabin. I was feeling dissappointed because I really wanted to talk with him and try to find out how he feels about me without giving too much away. All of a sudden he passes by me and heads into the showers before I can even say hi. I decide to just shower fast so I can wait for him outside. By the time I come out, I see him walking away with Percy in the direction of the woods. Dissappointed I go look for annabeth at her cabin. I find her trying to sneak in without anyone noticing. While she tries to pry the door open, I sneak up behind her and say,"why are you up so early?" She jumps in fright and when she sees it was me says," oh it's you. You scared me!" After that scene we just talk for a bit and I steer the conversation into the topic of the campers. Well, one camper in particular. "So, annabeth, what do you think of the newbie?" "Which one?" "Agustin,"I tell her. " Oh, well, he's pretty good at lit and has some skill with the sword and bow. The thing is that he is always listening to his fucking music! The way he wears his earphones with them hooking around his ear is so weird! Sides, he act like a loner." " Y did you wanna know? Do you like him?" I shake my head but my blush gives it away. "You do like him? Well good for you. Finally interested in someone , huh?" " you are probably the only person who could've figured it out that fast," I tell her. Annabeth just stares at me with a thoughtful look. "U want to hang out with him?" I nod and she says," ok, that can be arranged. Just let me talk to Percy first. Let's go to the lake ok?" (A/N: do you see how everything connects? And I know I promised you a lemon but I have to cut it short cus my girlfriend wants to see the dark knight rises for the sixth time. Like I said earlier, I'm working on the lines but edits then out. Can someone help me with this problem? Pls? I'll try to put the lemon up on Saturday. ~mothafuckerjones 


	9. Chptr 4: even more stuff!

Chptr 4 part 2: even more stuff! (A/N: okay so this is the lemon I promised earlier. Also, the part with the argument inside Thalia's head, I got like 80% of that idea from that little devil and little angel thing and the other 20% came from this part in the song won't back down by eminem feat pink. Anyway, since I feel bad for not putting the lines (not my fault btw) I will start a lemon request thing. I'll only post on weekends. The characters I know and can use will be put up at the end of the next chptr. First chapter will be up memorial weekend. Please remember to review! I'm bringing the # of reviews needed for the pjo lemons to 20. Just because I have a follower. I swear I was so happy I almost cried. Thnx again emz006! ~mothafuckerjones Agustin's pov: Me and Percy went away from the girls because we knew they were still making fun of us. When we were at a far enough distance Percy said," So. What made you decide to come with us? U seemed reluctant.". "Well," I respond," its that I love to swim and I want to have some friends now that I know that I will stay for a while. Plus, I wanted to try out these new goggles." "Ah. so, u want us as friends?" I just nod and he says," sure thing man." "By the way do you like anyone at camp?" Percy's question takes me by surprise and I nod. "who?" he presses on. "Oh, that one girl with hair and a face and eyes , you know her right?" he just starts to laugh and says," but seriously, who?" I make him swear that he wont tell anyone. When he agrees I say," Thalia." He looks at me and says," seriously?" when I nod he grins and we head over to the girls. Thalia's pov: Annabeth was telling me her plan when Agustin arrived and that entire scene happened. When they went off on their own she finished telling me it. So it turns out that Agustin had been worried about not being a halfblood and having to leave which is y he was being a loner. Then when I confessed my feelings for him to annabeth she decided to get us together so we can get to know each other. I was so thankful that I almost hugged her to death. I saw the boys coming back so I had to keep my cool in front of them. So phase two was her and Percy leaving me and him alone do we could talk alone. I was a bit nervous about this because annabeth had to give me the signal (them leaving) that he likes me too. When they say that they're sorry but have to go I'm so happy I almost shout. Agustin however says," you guys going to have some fun?" I have no idea what he meant but I see Percy and annabeth blush furiously (A/N: what could he possibly mean?!) and wave goodbye. Agustin's pov: When annabeth an Percy said they had to leave, I had a pretty good idea what they needed to do. Hint hint. But I was grateful for finally being alone with Thalia. We got bored so we raced each other around the edges of the lake. She won twice and we tied the other two times. I loved being with her. It felt so natural. I realized that she was the one thing that had made me forget all the drama in my life. I had a sudden urge to just pick her up and kiss her. I knew that she was older than me but I felt that she was still young in her thought patterns. When she looked at me I noticed that I had been staring at her the entire time. I blushed and turned away. When I looked up I couldn't see her. I looked under the surface of the water and see her being dragged under by some kind of tentacle thing and I swim after her. By the time I reached her, the tentacle thing was dragging her into a cave. I followed and when it set her down I dashed in, picked her up, and cheesed it to the surface of the lake. I took her body to the bank and tried to pump the water out of her system but she wasn't waking up. I realized I had one option: to give her CPR. I had thought about kissing her a lot but I hadn't wanted it to be like this. After a couple more tries I see her eyelids flutter and get hopeful that she might make it through. After the twentieth breath of air, I feel something that completely caught me off gaurd. I suddenly feel her hand wrap around my head and her tounge goes into my mouth. At first I'm so shocked that I can't move but when I recover our tounges wrestle for dominance. She pulls away and says," thanks for rescuing me." Me being all cool and shit say something like," huhr." Swagg right? She laughs and she pulls in close for another kiss. Not wanting to disappoint her, I respond but with double the intensity (passion) as before. Our kiss gets more an more heated and I realize that she likes me too. When we break away this time it's for air. Warning: lemon ahead! Suddenly she gasps and I notice that my friend decided to make an appearance. It was poking the back of her hand. All of a sudden I feel her grab my penis through my shorts and tug it up and down. I moan and she moves her hand faster. When she pulls her hand away I groan from loss of contact she then pulls my shorts and boxers down until my shaft is completely out of my shorts. She then puts her hand back on my dick she tugs it up and down even faster than before. Then when I'm about to release, she stops. I'm about to complain when she abruptly takes my head into her mouth. She tries to take it all in her mouth but even though I'm only about 6 and a half inches long, I'm about 3 or 4 inches thick. She starts to gag when it reaches the back of her throat but relaxes into it. I then grab her hair and force the rat of my dick down her throat. I love how my dick slides in and out of her throat. All of a sudden she lowers her teeth, grazing my dick in the process, which puts ne over the edge and I cum inside her mouth and don't pull out until she swallows all of it. Then I pull out of her mouth and rip off her bikini. I am so sex crazed by this point that I don't even bother warning her and just impale her right on my dick breaking her hymen barrier in the process. I still have enough sense to let her get over her pain. As soon as she gives me the signal I'm off thrusting get as forcefully as I can. She starts to scream my name along with," faster!, oh gods!, and fuck me harder!" she is riding me almost as forcefully as I'm doing her. After a couple of minutes I feel her walls clench around my dick and I feel myself close to coming so I pound her even faster desperate to reach release. When I cum so does she but I keep moving making us ride out our orgasms. I'm so tired after that I feel like passing out. Then Thalia turns around and tells me something I barely hear before succumbing to sleep. "I love you Agustin". (A/N:so how was it? I finished this at 12:03 am. If it wasn't good I'm sorry but I was sleepy. Only reason I managed to finish it was because I was listening to fight music by d12. My favorite part is Eminem's verse. I am trying a new method for the lines. Please review to tell me if it worked or not because I want to know if I finally had a stroke of luck. Btw eminem's verse is:"If I could capture the rage of today's youth and bottle it Crush the glass from my bare hands and swallow it Then spit it back in the faces of you racists and hypocrites who think the same shit but don't say shit You Liberace's, Versace's, and you nazis Watch me, cause you thinking you got me in this hot seat You motherfuckers wanna JUDGE me cause you're NOT me You'll never STOP me, I'm TOP speed as you POP me I came to save these new generations of babies from parents who failed to raise 'em cause they're lazy to grow to praise me I'm makin 'em go crazy That's how I got this whole nation to embrace me And you fugazi if you think I'ma admit wrong I cripple any hypocritic critic I'm sic'd on And this song is for any kid who gets picked on A sick song to retaliate to, and it's called.." well until next time, ~mothafuckerjones 


	10. Chptr 5: what happens to that group?

Chptr 5: What happens to that one guy, that other guy, and those two girls? (A/N: I finally hit the 4k mark I set up for myself! Thnx for reading and thnx to my 3 followers and to the 7 ppl who reviewed. The eighth one doesn't count cus it was some guy being a dick. On the subject of the lemon story, you guys are 13 reviews away, it's not alot. Sorry bout not posting up earlier but my exgirlfriend is flirting with my friends boyfriend and a lot of bs is going on in my life because I used to date the girl who's guy she's flirting with. If this chptr sucks ass then u know who to blame ( my ex and that guy who was being a dick). To those of u wondering, no I did not have a break up, I am still dating my girlfriend, Stephanie. I'll try to focus on the quest in this chptr and i know I've said that a lot in the past but i am honest that they will finally hear the prophecy and head out in this chptr. This chptr was started on the 8th of august 2012. Let the stuff begin!) Percy's pov: after we left Agustin and Thalia alone, we headed to my cabin .I thought I was gonna get some more action but guess what? She was more worried about the quest. I mean who can blame me? The only time we've been alone(A/N: I think. Shitty memory.) was to do it! Well anyway annabeth finally told me that one guys prophecy. "Annabeth, what are you so worried about?" "Didn't you pay attention to his prophecy at all Percy?" "Nope." I answer. "Well it says: A descendant of two of the skies children, will have to go to the monster mothers den, his company is two of the 3's children one on water the other with lightning, four may go but only three may return but nobody knows the ending." "I only understood the part wher me, and either Thalia or Jason have to go. The rest was just weird and confusing." "Percy, I don't want you to go. This may be too dangerous. Besides y don't you let frank go? That way we have more time to ourselves," she finishes with a nibble on my earlobe. " U are mean! Using sex to make me stay? U are naughty! But I won't stay. Who's gonna help newbie? I still haven't seen his skill level and that way he has some good backup." "Then you need to take me with you" "Annabeth, just stop! I won't let you be in harms way!" She stands up and says," Fine, be an ass!" she grabs her stuff and leaves me there feeling hurt. (A/N: I know that prophecy sucked but my life is being retarded and this one guy decide to be a dick. My response to him is, then Y the FUCK ARE U READING IT?!. Anyway, back to the story.) Agustins pov: I wake up and I feel kinda cold. I try to reach for my blanket, but I feel something soft( I wonder what it is?) I hear a yelp and open my eyes. I realize 4 things: 1. I'm hugging a girl. 2. She's NAKED! 3. I'm naked! 4. I accidentally grabbed her hair. After seeing I had pulled her hair I let go and I start to get some "memory" of what happened. I really dont believe it for shit, but the evidence points to the unbelievable. I just fucked Thalia! Then I remember the last thing I heard before passing out; " I love you Agustin" Agustin: " Holy shit! Did we do what I think we did?" Thalia:" No, we're naked and ur dick is in my pussy because we were playing monopoly. Of course u turd!" " U need to relax ninja," I told my sarcastic partner. "No, what I need is a shower and an answer. Are we gonna go out now or what?" " let me think about it Thalia." " Really Agustin, we just had sex and u have to think about it?" " I'm just playing, chill dudett. Obviously we are gonna go out." " ok then, what r we gonna do for the rest of the day?" " I don't know but I think we should tell annabeth and Percy we're going out now I mean they did get us together for our fun. If u want to, tell annabeth about us doing it but I'm not telling Percy" " fine. Where do u think they could be?" " Thalia, they're probably at Percy's cabin" Later after getting dressed and heading to the poseidon cabin: " hey, Percy Anna-, dude where's ur girl?" " I don't know." " wow, u lost ur chick? That's a damn shame." " Yes it is sir, yes it is." " anyway, guess what Percy? Me and Thalia gonna be a couple!" " (Percy in a sarcastic tone) good for u man, good for u." "(Agustin pissed) niggardly please, suck a nut." "(Thalia sounding mad) u both need to take a chill pill!" (A/N: I know I use old ass terms but guess what? IDGAF! Jk ppl :p ) "Now, what was the last thing she told u?" "Well she wanted to come on the quest but I said no because she could get hurt." " ok. Percy u need to see it through her eyes. Her boyfriend is heading out on a mission that could be suicide while she just stays here worrying about whether or not he will come back alive." Percy : " I really don't care Thalia. I just want her to be safe" Agustin:" then we should leave tonight after everyone has gone to bed." Later that night: I meet up with Percy and Thalia just outside the camp borders. There was one thing bothering me though, where was annabeth all day? " u guys ready? ", I ask. " yeah , let's go!" " Wait, did u guys leave the notes explaining y we left? Percy did u leave annabeth the extra one?" Percy:" yeah but I left it outside her cabin." " Ok, lets roll my ninjas!" (A/N: I know this is really short seeing how long it took me to write this but I have less alone time between my girl and school and then my job. Anyway, I know the prophecy is really shitty but I wanted to upload soon so that ppl wouldn't get mad u know. Clarifications: when I told mookeypoop that I was mad, I was just fucking around. Thnx again ppl for reading. I've decided that this story will have 20 something chptrs. Anyway, on the subject of the lemon story, series that I'm a "nerd" on : soul eater, pokemon, pjo, Harry potter, Artemis fowl, the secrets of the immortal Nicholas flamel, kingdom hearts( 1-3d), heroes of Olympus, the Kane chronicles, narnia, inheritance(eragon), I am number four, avatar the last airbender and that's all I can remember. I don't do gay or shemale, it's not my thing, but I might do some group sex. Anyway thnx again for reading! Especially u ppl who have reviewed! ~MothaFuckerJones 


End file.
